Unknown
by goth4ever
Summary: A new boy is moved to England and France's school, and France thinks that this is the boy that will get England to come out of the closet about being gay. yaoi USxUK
1. The New Student

"England~!"

England sighed as he put his elbow on his desk and put his chin in his hand. He glanced up to see one of his classmates walk up to him. The teen out his hands on the desk and smiled. "What do you want Francis?" he asked.

Francis pulled up a chair to the desk and sat in it backwards so that he put his elbows on the desk too. He pouted slightly "England, you're not supposed to call me by my real name! You have to call me 'France', remember? It's for Geography! You said you would help me get at least a B with this." He told him.

"Sorry, _France…_" England mumbled.

France smiled "There you go! It's not that hard to remember either. But that' not why I'm here!"

"Oh boy. Let me guess, more gossip form what you heard in your G.R.M.P…?"

"Yup! And I'm telling you England, you need to come to one of our meetings. It's not as strange as some people would tell you."

"I think I'll pass. I'm not gay so why would I want to go to a Gay Rights Moment Party?"

"Are you sure about that?" France asked with a smirk.

England glared at him slightly "Yes I'm sure. I think I would know if I was gay Francis."

"France!"

"Sorry! France!"

France sighed then smiled again "Ok, here's the scoop. Turns out we're getting a new student from the United States." He told him.

"Oh? And why do I care about some transformer student from across the world?" England asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I think he's the boy that's going to make you come out about being gay."

"I'm not gay!!" England shouted.

France's eyes widened and some of the kids in the classroom turned around and looked at them. England looked at them as he blushed and he put his head down "I'm not gay…!" he hissed again, only much quieter.

France chuckled "I know, I know. I've heard you tell me that millions of times but I'm promising you England, this guy is supposed to be super cute and really nice."

England rolled his eyes "Whatever… I've heard about the United States. They're just a bunch of fat and stupid people. They're probably the reason why we're going through global warming!"

France sighed "You care more about the planet then your own brother… I feel so hurt England." He put a hand on his chest "You hurt me right here. Right here in my _soul_. What is wrong with you?"

"Ok one, you're not my real brother, and two, stop acting like a drama queen. If the planet dies, then so does your G.R.M.P. Oh and get this," England leaned forward some towards the other, "there would be no more cute boys. Probably only the really ugly ones would survive."

France made a dramatic face and leaned back as he gasped. "That would mean that I would…!" he started.

England nodded as he smirked "That's right. You would either have to date a really ugly, smelly fat guy, or take care of your own pleasures by yourself."

France started to spazz as he put his hands on his head "Ew!! I couldn't imagine having a filthy person's hands all over me! That's just disgusting! Oh God! Now I'm getting mental images!! I hate you England!"

England started to laugh as the other put his hands on his head and shook it rapidly. He loved messing with France like this. His reactions were always the best thing to cheer him up in the morning.

"Alright class," the teacher said as she walked to her desk "let's get in our seats. Class is about to start."

France stood up and secretly flipped England the bird, making England laugh more.

"Let's get quiet now. I have a surprise for you all today. We have a new student with us all the way from the United States of America!" she said, putting her hands together. "Please help me welcome, Alfred Jones!"

England looked up as a tall blonde haired boy walked into the room and to the desk. He didn't look anything like what he thought an America would look like. He had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and was fairly tan. He had a cowlick where his hair parted and glasses on. Of course he wore a school uniform but when he smiled, England's face became a bit hotter than it was a couple minutes ago.

"Hi!" Alfred said "It's nice to meet you all!"

France smirked and glanced back at England. His smirk grew when he saw the very light blush on his cheeks. England saw him and quickly looked away and moved his hand to cover most of his cheeks and his lips.

"Alright, who would like to show Mr. Jones around?" the teacher asked, looking around at the teenagers in her room.

France quickly turned back around and raised his hand high "I would!" he said with a large and kind smile.

The teacher smiled at him "Alright Mr. Bonnefoy, I'll give you the duty of showing our new student around the school. Make sure to do a good job."

France nodded, putting his hand down "Oh don't worry Mrs. Creasy, my friends and I will make Alfred feel right at home, isn't that right, England?" he asked, turning around and smirking at the other.

England shot him a cold look, which made France laugh.

* * *

"_Stupid Francis…_" England thought "_He did that on purpose just to get under my skin and get me to like him more. Not that I like him now or anything, because I don't. I'm not gay._" He stopped packing his backpack "_I'm not gay… right?_" he then shook his head "_Of course I'm not!"_

"Hey England~!" France sang.

"Here comes hell…" England mumbled to himself then stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He watched as France walked over to him with Alfred trailing behind him.

"You haven't really met Alfred yet~!" France smiled and turned to point at the blonde boy behind him.

Alfred stood with his hands in his pockets and smiled at England "It's nice to meet you, but tell me something, is your name really England?"

England shook his head "No, it's Arthur. I'm just helping Francis study some nations for his Geography class."

"It's _France!!_" France said sternly as he glared at the other.

England glared back "Sorry! France!!"

Alfred chuckled some "Sounds like fun!" he turned to France "Do you need help with any other nations? I got an A+ in my American History class."

France smiled at him "Oh that would be wonderful if you can! How about you be 'America' sense you lived there and know a lot about it? I was born and raised in France, so I'm France, and England was born and raised in England, so he's England! It all makes sense!"

America nodded "Ok, I'll be America for you."

"Yes!! This is so awesome!" France said as he jumped in joy.

England rolled his eyes and America looked at him then held out his hand. England looked at it confused then looked at America. "Here, let's make our meeting official. This is what we do in the United States whenever we meet someone new."

"Oh, ok. Yeah, my father did that when we were in England." England said with a slight smile and took the other's hand. His hand was soft, as though he was touching the skin of an angel, but the American had a good firm hand shake. England's cheeks changed in slight color and he was grateful that the other was smiling with his eyelashes in the shapes of hills so that he couldn't see

France smirked "_Ooo this is going to be fun…_" he though evilly.


	2. Lunch Time

England walked to the table where he and France sat at with a lunch tray in his hands. He saw that America was already there and had a cheeseburger on his tray along with a soda. He shouldn't judge, but he couldn't help but make a face at it. He quickly hid his disgust behind his normal relaxed face as he came to the table and sat next to the new boy.

France smiled "_Perfect…_" he thought.

England caught a glance of the smile on the other's face and shot him a look as though saying 'don't-even-think-it', which made France smile innocently and looked at America. "So America, tell us about yourself. Like what do you like to do, favorite music, clubs… stuff like that." France said to him.

America took a sip of his drink to wash down the food in his mouth then spoke. "Um… well when I was in the United States, I used to play basketball at the gym and school. I liked to swim too. Do you guys have anything like that here?" he asked looking at them.

England nodded "Yeah we do. We have a swim team and a basketball team along with soccer, baseball, football-…"

"And tennis!" France interrupted.

England glanced at him then back down at his salad. "Yes, and tennis... France is on the tennis team and I'm on the soccer team."

"Oh sweet! I love sports." America said excitedly.

France chuckled "What about hobbies?"

America took a bite of his cheeseburger as he thought "Hmm…" then he swallowed "Well, other than sports, I like to go to the beach a lot and play video games. Oh! And I love dogs! They are so cute!"

France smiled wide "Really? England loves dogs too!"

America smiled and looked at England "Is that true?"

England paused from eating and lowered his fork some as he closed his mouth. He looked at the other, seeing that his eyes were sparkling, which made him blush very slightly. "Uh… yeah, dogs are cool. Cats just seemed to never like me…" he said.

"Same! Cats are evil in my eyes. What kind of dogs do you like?"

"The larger ones. Like Gold Retrievers and Gray Hounds. I mean, little dogs are cool too, but the bigger dogs are more fun to play with then the smaller ones are."

"Whoa! It's like you're in my head or something! That's what I think too! I had a Golden Retriever before I came over but we had to let my grandparents watch him."

France smiled "Wow, you two already have something in common!"

England glared at him and America smiled. "Well what about you France?" America asked "What do you do?"

"I'm the leader and organizer of the G.R.M.P.!" France said proudly.

America blinked but England spoke up "It means Gay Rights Moment Party." He told him.

America looked at him "Oh," then looked back at France "You're gay?" he asked.

France nodded "Mhmm! Indeed I am!"

"Oh ok."

"Is that alright? I don't offend you, do I?"

America shook his head "No, not at all. I think it's not right what people say about people that are gay. I mean, I had a friend back home that was gay and he was really nice. He was all into war games and stuff like that."

France smiled and sighed in relief "That's a relief. What about you America?"

"Am I gay?"

"Yeah."

America shook his hand "I guess you could say I am."

England's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at the other. France smiled "What do you mean?" he asked after sneaking a quick glance at England.

"Well, I think girls are pretty and nice, but for some reason they don't appeal to me in the way of love, you know what I mean?" France nodded "Now there were a couple times where I found a boy accretive. But I guess it just depends."

France nodded "What kind of a boy do you like?"

America fixed his glasses and whipped his mouth with a napkin. "Um… I thought blondes were cute sometimes. Eye color doesn't really matter but if they sparkle and are a vivid color, then normally caught my eye easier. If they're active, that's cool too. Because no one likes a sluggish mate that doesn't want to go outside and do anything." He explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean." France agreed.

England stared at him then looked down at his salad. He found that his fingers slowly reached up to his short blonde hair and he gently played with it. "_My hair is blonde…_" he found himself thinking "_and I'm active. Are my eyes bright and catching too?_"

France smiled and decided to press the conversation in England's direction. "Now what about England?"

America took a sip of his drink as England quickly looked up at France. "What about him?" the boy with glasses asked.

"What do you think about him?"

"You mean, do I think he's cute?"

France nodded "Yeah."

The two in front of the French man looked at each other. England blushed a bit as he felt the other's eyes look him over then flicker back to his eyes. America stared into the other's eyes for a moment then he smiled sweetly. "Yeah," he said then looked back at France, setting England free from the stare. "He's cute. I like his eyes the most."

England's eyes widened but he quickly looked away as he put his elbow on the table and held his mouth in his hand. His eyes lowered but his blush grew.

America's eyes widened and he looked at England. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I offend you?" he asked worriedly.

France chuckled "Nah, he'll be fine."


	3. The Forged Note

France stood by the side of the road humming happily as he looked around then down at his watch. "He should be here in 3… 2… 1…" he counted then heard England shout.

"France!!" he yelled.

France smiled "He's never late." He said then was turned around by a very angry looking English teenage. "Why hello there England! How are you?" he asked innocently.

England glared hard at him and held up a piece of paper "What the hell is this?!" he shouted.

France looked at the paper and quickly scanned it over then smiled. It was the note that he had written to look like England's hand writing. It read the following:

"_Dear Alfred,_

_I would love it if you came with Francis and me to get some ice cream after school. I really do hope that you can come with. It would be so much more fun if you did. Meet me at the front of the school at 4 o'clock. I'll be waiting there._

_-Sensually,_

_Arthur __Kirkland."_

Ah… how France loved to forge England's hand writing and signature… He got a kick out of England's face and reaction whenever he did.

"Oh that?" France said innocently "Why, it's the note you wrote to America so come and join us for ice cream today."

"Yes, but I didn't write this!! You're the only person that knows my hand writing as well as I do, so I KNOW it was you!" England barked.

"Hey, England, France!" the two of them heard from behind England.

England turned around and France looked up to see America running to them waving happily. England's breath seemed to get caught in his throat at the way the other's eyes shined in the golden light of the setting sun and France smirked at the slightly blush on the shorter one's cheeks then looked up at America with a smile.

"Hello America! What are you still doing here?" he called.

America finally reached them and dug into his pocket. "I found this letter in my gym locker when I was changing. I'm sorry I'm a little late." He said then pulled out the note and held it up.

France quickly took the note in England's hand then calmly took the one in America's. He scanned it over and grinned at his work. "_Oh how I love having a key to the teacher's copy center~!_" he thought then spoke. "Why England, I had no idea that you invited America to join us today. That was very nice of you to do." He said.

England's eyes widened and he looked at his empty hand then up at France. He glared "What are you-…" he started by France slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Like I said, it was _very_ nice of you." He said.

England growled.

"Thank you Arthur." America said suddenly.

The two looked at him. "I didn't think that I would get such good friend when I came here. I thought that no one would want to be my friend because of the way I am, but two do, even out of school. It means a lot, really." He said with a warm smile.

England stared at him then took the other's hand on his mouth. "It was nothing…" he mumbled as his blush crept back up again.

France smiled "Ah, this is nice." He said "Now who's driving?"

"I walked here." America said.

"Oh? How far do you live from school?" France asked.

"Um… about 3 miles that way." America said, pointed to his right.

The two boys' in front of him eyes widened. "You walked 3 miles just to get to school? Why didn't you take the bus or get a ride from someone else?"

America shook his head "I refuse to ride the bus. It puts out too much carbon dioxide and it's killing the planet. I don't want to be a part of that, even if that means I have to walk 3 miles to get here. And I don't really have any friends here so I really couldn't get a ride from someone."

England's eyes widened and he turned to him "What did you say?" he asked.

"That I didn't have any friends here?"

"No, no… before that."

"Um… that buses give out too much carbon dioxide and that it's killing the planet?"

"Yeah that… you believe in that stuff too?"

The dirty blonde nodded "Yeah. If we have no planet, then there's no life, and that would suck. I used to be the leader of the Going Green club back in the United States."

England smiled some and put a hand on his chest. "I'm the leader of the Going Green club here in Japan." He said.

America smiled wide "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"That is so cool! I didn't think they would have one of those here!"

France smiled and crossed his arms, pleased that England found something else in the new boy that he liked. "_I think this is going to be easier than I expected._" He thought to himself. He chuckled "Alright trees, are we ready to go?" he asked.

America blinked "Tress?" he repeated.

England sighed "That's what he calls the people on this Earth that really do care about what happens to this planet."

"Oh, well I can live with that."

"Welcome to my world… Alright, I guess I'll drive." England said as he waved a hand and started towards the parking lot next to the school.

America jumped up as he raised his hand "I call shot gun!" he shouted.

"Aww! I was gonna call that!" France pouted.

"Well you sit in the back this time France. America called it." England said with a large smirk.

France glared at him as though saying 'don't-even-try-it'.

* * *

France groaned as he sat with his legs and arms crossed in the back of England's tiny car. "Nay England… you're driving so sloooow!" he whined.

England rolled his eyes and America glanced out the window. He pointed at a speed sign as they passed it "He's obeying the speed limit." He said.

"That's what he's talking about…" England said "France never drives the speed limit… He's always ten over." America's eyes widened and he glance back at France who looked miserable. "France drives a sports car so it goes fast on its own."

France waved his hand in circles "And I like to have my hair flow freely in the wind!" he added.

"Then stick your head out the window!" England snapped at him.

France crossed his arms again "No! That would ruin my hair!"

"It's the same-!! You know what? I guess up!" England said then turned on the radio.

America looked at it then up at him "You like classical music?" he asked.

France put his hands on his head "Now I'm sure he wants to kill me! He's trying to make me depth!"

"_Just ignore him Arthur…_" England thought "Yes I do. What about you, Alfred?"

"America!!" France yelled from the back seat.

England growled "Just ignore him…" he told himself quietly "Just calm down, and ignore him…"

America chuckled "Classical is cool, like rock and stuff like that. I like a lot of Techno and Alternative stuff too. The music you can dance to, you know?" he leaned back in his seat and stretched "I _love_ to dance! At my old school I would be the DJ for the school dances."

"France is the DJ for most of the dances here, but I can't seem to get the beats right or pick out any music anyone would want to dance to."

"Oh well the beats are easy! Here, I'll show you." America reached into his pocket and pulled out his IPod then pointed at the radio "Um… do you mind if I…?"

England shook his head "No, go ahead."

"Ok thanks." America took the connecter cord and hooked his IPod to it. He skimmed through the songs then clicked on one. "Ok now listen to this and watch." He said as the song '_Umbrella Techno Remix by Rihanna' _started to play.

"Yes! Finally something decent!" France shouted from the back seat.

England rolled his eyes as they came to a stop sign. He glanced over at America and watched him count the beats on his fingers. He would count to eight then start over again. He mouthed the words to the song and put a hand over his ear as though holding a headphone to his ear.

"Can you see it?" America asked "The beats; can you see the patter?"

"Um… yeah I think so."

"Ok now you try. Just listen to the song and see if you can find the beats." America told him then changed the song to '_Around the World by Daft Punk'_.

England looked down at he listened to the song then looked at his hand. He counted the beats then heard that it started over after eight. France leaned forward to watch him count on his fingers and smiled. America smiled too and nodded "That's it! You got it!" he said happily.

England looked at him and France and smiled some. "That is easy."

"I told you. Most Techno songs have an eight beat count. That's why you see DJs counting on their fingers whenever they're playing Techno music. It's not all the hard."

England smiled at him but they all jumped when someone behind them honked their horn at them. America chuckled some "Oops!"

"Drive England drive!" France shouted.

"I know!" England shouted back as he drove forward.


	4. Ice Cream

France stretched as he stepped out of the car and closed the door with his foot. He watched as England stepped out and turned to say something to America. He glanced down at the wallet in the other's back pocket and grinned his he got an idea. He slowly took a step towards the younger one then quickly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "England! I love you!" he said suddenly.

England's eyes widened and he blushed. He then yelped when he felt the other grab his butt. "Francis!" he shouted then glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!" he shouted.

France stepped back and put up his hand "My bad! I just thought I would show my brother some love!"

America looked at him "You two are brothers?" he asked.

England shook his head "No, he just calls me his brother. The sick pervert…" he mumbled.

America chuckled some then walked over to the ice cream shop, England followed. France smiled then grinned evilly as he hid England's wallet in his school jacket and quickly followed after them. America licked his lips as he walked to the counter and saw all the different kinda of ice cream.

"I love ice cream so much." He said happily.

England walked up next to him and smiled some. He then turned to the lady at the cash register. "Hi, I'd like a blue berry milk shake please." He said and reached for his wallet but his eyes widened. He turned around and looked at his back pocket but he didn't see it.

America looked at him "What's the matter?" he asked.

"My wallet… I don't know where it is." He said then frowned sadly as he looked down.

America frowned too then smiled and walked to him. He put a hand on his shoulder "Can you cancel his order please and instead make it a large banana split sundae?" he asked.

England looked at him "What are you doing?" he asked.

America smiled at him "You and I can share. I mean, if that's ok. I would feel really bad if we were eating in front of you when you had nothing to eat yourself." He said then turned back to the counter.

England stared at him then smiled some "Ok, thank you." He said.

"Oh it's not a problem at all."

France put his hands on his hips and smiled "_This is seriously too easy._" He thought.

America licked his lips when the lady placed the sundae on the counter. "Oh wow!" he said excitedly "It looks so good!" he then pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier some money and picked it up.

"Thank you, enjoy your ice cream." She said with a smile.

"Totally! Oh sorry, can we have two spoons?" he asked as he held up two fingers.

For some reason, when America asked that, it made England's chest go all tingly. It kinda of sounded like they were going out with each other… England blushed.

"Sure." The lady reached down under the counter and grabbed another plastic spoon. She held it out for America and he took it.

"Thanks," he said with a smile then turned to the slightly shorter one. "Doesn't it look delicious?" he asked. "I can't wait to dig in!"

England looked at him then down at the ice cream "Oh um… yeah. It does look good."

Then France walked up to them and put his hands on their shoulders, making them look up at him. "Why don't you two go and pick out a seat while I order mine?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh sure, no problem." America said with a nod then looked at England "Come on, let's go."

England nodded and followed the other to a booth in the corner. America turned around and put an arm out towards the chair "After you. I never really liked sitting on the inside." He told him.

"Why?" England asked, scooting into the booth.

America shrugged "I'm not sure, if you want to know the truth. Maybe the in-closed space, but I'm not afraid of tight spaces so I don't know." He said then scooted in after him. He placed the sundae on the table and held out a spoon for the other.

"Thanks, you know, for the ice cream and stuff." England said, taking the spoon.

"It's no problem, really. Like I said before, I would feel really bad if we were eating something you weren't. I guess I have a guilty nature when it comes to that." He said with a shrug as he a large scoop of banana and strawberry ice cream and popped it into his mouth.

England smiled some and tilted his head. "Sweet and sensitive type huh?" but then his eyes widened when he realized that he just asked that out loud instead of in his head. He blushed.

America looked at him, still having the spoon in his mouth "Hmm?" he asked, not hearing what the other said.

England quickly shook his head "N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" he said.

"Ok," America then turned back to the ice cream in front of him.

England sighed in relief then glanced over at France. He was standing there by the counter with one hand on his hip and the other on the counter. The lady wasn't standing there anymore so he was guessing that she had left to make whatever France had ordered. England put an elbow on the table and held his chin with his hand. "France, what in the world did you order? An elephant or something?" he called to him.

France smiled in his direction and winked at him secretly "Just getting a _milkshake_, England~." He told him.

England blushed and glared at him "Why you little bastard…" he growled under his breath.

America chuckled some when he saw France laugh and turn back to look forward. He took another huge scoop and opened his mouth to eat it but then glanced at England to see that he was looking at him. He turned his head to look at him. "What?" he asked.

England shook his head "Oh no, sorry. I was watching France and you just happened to be in the direction that he was." He said.

"Oh well let me move for you so you can get a clean shot." America said then leaned back in his seat and popped the spoon into his mouth

England grinned then shot France the coldest glare he could make. America's eyes widened at the glare then looked at France. France was smiling then glanced over at them. His eyes widened and he took a step away from the direction that they were in. He put a hand up to block the look but it didn't work. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Ok!!" He shouted "I'm sorry! Stop with the glare! It's eating away at me!!"

England smiled, clearly satisfied with his work. America laughed "Man, I'm glad that glare wasn't pointed at me! It looked like it hurt!"

France grumbled something under his breath then crossed his arms.

America smiled then looked at England "Aren't you going to eat some?" he asked. "What's your favorite flavor out of these? You can have it."

England looked at him "Hmm? Oh, I like strawberry."

America blinked then looked down at the ice cream to see that he had eaten all the strawberry ice cream and the last piece of it was on his spoon. He blushed some "Oops… um… here. You go ahead and have it." He said and turned the spoon towards the other as he put a hand under it.

England looked at the spoon and blushed some. "_He… he wants me to let him feed me from his spoon?" _he thought but then saw some of it drip into the other's hand.

The blonde with glasses made a slightly face and chuckled "It's cold Arthur." He said.

"Oh, sorry." England hesitated then leaned forward slightly and opened his mouth. He closed his eyes as he blushed more and waited for the other to piece the icy fruit flavored cream into his mouth. America slowly slid the spoon into his mouth, making sure that he didn't put it in too far and made the other choke. England closed his lips around it and let the younger one slid it back out at a slight upward angle, accidently getting whipped cream on his upper lip.

France glanced over with a scowl on his face but then his eyes widened. He grinned "Ah… unknown love is so adorable to watch…" he said in a dreamy tone.

America chuckled some and pointed to his own lips "You got something there." He told him. England blinked and quickly licked it lips as he blushed. America picked up a napkin "You got it on your nose too." He said, wiping it off.

England pouted very slightly and watched him. "Who was the one that pulled the spoon out of my mouth at an upward angle?" he asked quietly.

"Eh… I guess you have a point. Sorry about that."

"Yeah whatever…"

France smiled as he walked to the table and sat on the opposite side of the other two. He placed his milkshake on the table and pulled at him phone, sliding it open. His fingers flew across the keyboard then the slid it shut again. England looked at him but America spoke first.

"Oh you have a cell phone too?" he asked.

France nodded "Indeed I do. I don't go anywhere without it."

"Do you mind if I add your number to mine?" the younger one asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and held it up.

"Nah, go ahead. I don't mind."

England sat watching the two as he started to make a hole in the top of the vanilla ice cream when his phone vibrated. He put the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out then flipped it open. It was from France. England glanced up at France, who was still talking to America. He slowly looked back down at his phone and opened the message. It read:

"_My, my England. I was gone 4 10mins and u already got America 2 feed u. I'm so proud._"

England's eyes widened as he blushed a bit.

"What's wrong England?" America asked.

England looked up at them. France was slipping his milkshake in an 'I'm-so-innocent' way and America was looked at him, clearly puzzled. The pale blonde looked at America then glared at France.

America leaned towards him to peek at the message on his phone, "What's it say?"

England quickly jumped away from the other, pulling the phone to his chest and pressing his back to the window next to the booth they were sitting at. "I-it's nothing!" he said quickly. America blinked and France glancing at him. "I-I mean… it's just from one of the girls from school..." He said, looking back down at it.

"Oh…"

France glanced at America, who's face fell slightly. He tilted his head "_Oh? What's this?"_ He thought "_Does Alfred like little Arthur? Very interesting… I need to write this down when I get home…_" his trail of thought, though, was quickly knocked away when his phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at it. He slid it open to read England's message. He nearly choked on his milkshake at how threatening and R rated it was.

America looked at him "What?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing~!" France sang as he relayed to the message.

America watched him then looked at England, who was still glaring at France. He frowned "I feel like I'm missing something…" he said, a bit sad.

"You are-…" England started.

"NOT!!" France shouting, cutting him off then smiled at America "You are not missing anything, darling. I was just asking England if I could copy his math homework when we got to my house."

England glared "You were-…" he started but his phone vibrated and he looked at it. The message read:

"_If u don't go along w/h this story, then I'll tell America about u blushed when he touched ur hand._" France threatened.

England's eyes widened slightly then he sighed. "He did… but I can't go to your house today France."

France smiled then pouted "Aw! Why not?!"

"Because… my dad wants me to help him clean the basement."

"Well ok. You're no fun though England!" France then looked at America "Would you like to come to house today America?" he asked.

America smiled at him "Ok, sure. That sounds like fun." He said with a nod.

England glanced up at America, a bit sadly without moving his head then sighed and went back to nibbling on the vanilla ice cream he had been working on before. America looked at him "What's the matter England?" he asked.

"It's nothing…" England mumbled into his spoon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… ok."

France glanced at him then smiled "_Don't worry England-chan. I have a plan in-store for you."_


	5. Sleep Talking

France smiled as he saw his apartment complex coming up down the start. Once England stopped, he undid his seat belt and leaned into the part of the car. He pecked the driver on the cheek "Thanks for the ride England." He said.

England blushed and swatted at him but France ducked behind the seat. "Get the hell away from me you fag!" he shouted.

France laughed and jumped out of the car. America chuckled some and smiled at England as he undid his seat belt too. "Thanks Arthur, you know, for inviting me and for the ride and stuff." He told him.

England glanced at him as he rubbed his cheek then looked away. He blushed slightly "Thanks for the ice cream… he mumbled.

"You're welcome."

Then France popped up in the open driver's window, scaring the crap out of England. "Go on America! Give England a kiss on the cheek!" he said with a grin.

England glared at him and swatted at him, missing away. "Oh will you get a life!?" he shouted, blushing more.

America laughed "I don't think he wants one, so I won't." he said then stepped out of the car.

England watched him walk around the front of the car and over to France. For some reason, he felt sad that he didn't stop the other from getting out of the car without that kiss. France smiled and they waved goodbye then walked up the stairs into the large building. England frowned then shook his head. "Get a grip Arthur…" he told himself as he turned the car back on and started to drive again.

* * *

It was now raining outside which painted everything with a dull gray and black color. England lied on his back on his bed and stared out the window on his ceiling. "68… 69…70…" he counted as the heavy rain hit the window. "73… 74… 75…" his eyes started to droop then finally closed. The rain always seemed to be the thing that made him sleepy, even if he was hyper. "80… 81… 82… 83…" his breathing started to slow down along with his counting. "Eighty… six… eighty… seven… eighty…" finally, he stopped counting numbers and started to snore lightly.

Soon, the projector behind his eyelids started to play his dreams…

* * *

America bit his lip "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked France as they walked up the sidewalk to England's apartment. "I mean, I'm all for a good joke, but he could get angry at us."

France nodded "Yeah, he'll be pissed, but trust me, I know what I'm doing. If he's sleeping, which he should because storms make him tired, then he'll love this for the moments he's asleep. Just make sure when he wakes up that he doesn't kill me." He said and gave the other a thumbs-up.

America looked at him then nodded "Ok, I got your back."

"Awesome. Now where's my key ring…?" France said as they came to the apartment building. He finally found it as they walked inside. They walked up the stairs to the top floor. The older one counted the door numbers until they reached the end. He turned to America "England's room number adds up to 21." He whispered then pointed to the door "See? 1776."

America nodded then watched France slowly stick the key into the keyhole. He turned it so that it made a soft click then he quietly opened the door. France peeked his head in and smiled then motioned for the other to follow as he slipped into the room. America did as he was told then quietly clicked the door shut again. He followed France to England's bed side and looked down at him.

"He looks so peaceful and calm." America noted quietly "A lot more than he does when he's awake."

France nodded and held out his hand. "Here, give me your jacket; the inner one." He whispered to him.

America blinked and looked at him "Why?" he asked.

"I want to see if this will work. If it doesn't then we'll try my jacket."

The blonde with glasses stared at him then slipped off his wet jacket. He dropped it to the floor then took off his inner jacket. France grinned and took it. He motioned for the other to switch places with him, which he did. Clearly confused, America looked at him, wondering what he was supposed to be doing.

"Ok, now I'm going to put your jacket by his face and I want you to say his name. We're going to test to see how talkative England is in his sleep." France whispered to him

"Oh ok." America whispered back with a nod.

"Ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, here it goes." France balled the jacket up then slowly moved it closer and closer to the other's face. He nodded to America, who nodded back and looked at England.

"Arthur," he said a bit louder than a whisper.

"Keep going." France whispered.

America nodded "Arthur, can you hear me?" he asked. France slowly moved the baby blue jacket under England's nose as the other continued to say his name for a while. Then America sighed "I don't think it's-…" he started but France quickly put his finger to his lips.

"Shh!" he said quietly "Listen!"

England grumbled some and moved his head a bit. "Al… fred…" he mumbled into his pillow.

France and America smiled at each other then looked back at England. America nodded "Yes Arthur, it's me."

"You're… back…" England said "How… come…?"

America looked at France "What do I say?" he whispered.

"Um…" France grinned "Oh he's going to hate me for this, but tell him that you missed him."

America chuckled "That's mean."

"Hey, this is for science. I have a project to do on this any ways."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now keep talking!"

America nodded and smiled down at the other "Of course I came back. I missed you."

It took England a moment to answer but his cheeks changed color and he hid his face in his pillow. "Missed… me?" he mumbled.

"Aww…!" France said quietly "That face is so cute!" he pulled out his camera and turn off the flash along with the sound. He snapped a picture "That's going on the front of my project board! Ok, answer him."

"Yes I missed you." America looked down "Er…" then he smiled at him again "I never gave you that kiss goodbye."

"Ooo… good one." France said with a grin. He was loving this more than England was!

England's cheeks changed in color again and he grabbed the America's jacket. He hugged it close to him and put his face into it. He shook his head "O-oh…"

France snapped a picture of England hugging the other's jacket and put a hand on his cheek. "He is just the cutest thing when he sleeps…" he whispered.

America smiled "Do you want it?" he whispered.

England was quiet for moment, obviously debating on what to do in his head. He then finally spoke "But I'm not… gay…"

France groaned quietly "Even in his _sleep _he denies it!"

America chuckled some "So you don't? Alright, I'll go then." He said then put a hand on the bed, but his wrist was grabbed by the sleeping English teenager. Both America and France's eyes widened and they looked down at his wrist. France quickly took a picture.

"N-no…" England said "Don't… don't leave… yet… I…"

America looked at him then smiled "How about a kiss on your palm instead of your cheek?" he asked. England nodded. "Ok, you have to let go of me." England did as he was told and America took his hand in his. He leaned over some and slowly brought it to his lips.

"Hold on, call me a moment ruiner, but I have to get this on tape." France said as he messed with his camera. He then pointed it at America and pushed the button "Ok go." He said.

America glanced at the camera and smiled then closed his eyes. He gently pressed his lips to the other's hand. England gripped the other's jacket tight as he hid his face more into it. The color on his cheek changed dramatically as well. America then slowly pulled his lips back a couple inches from the older one's hand and looked down at him. "How was that?" he asked, "Good?"

England nodded "Mmm…"

"I'm glad. I have to go now. Well I see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes…"

"Ok," America gently laid the other's hand back down on his jacket. "You can keep my jacket safe for me until tomorrow. Sound good?"

England nodded again.

"Alright."


	6. Breakfast

England groaned a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt warm breath tickle his lips. His eyes fluttered open but he had to blink a couple times to figure out where he was. He saw that America's face was not far from his and that they both had their arms loosely around each other. He blinked some but then gasped and blushed dark when the other's eyes opened slightly.

America rubbed his eyes a bit with the back of his forearm and shifted his weight then sighed as he started to fall back asleep.

England's heart started moving faster and faster but then it clicked in his mind and he quickly jumped away. "Holy bloody hell!!" he shouted.

America opened his eyes again and blinked some. "Oh, you're awake…" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes again. "That's good." He looked behind him "France, hey France." He said.

France was curled up into a ball against England's bed on the floor and he groaned. "What?" he mumbled.

"Arthur's awake."

"England…?"

"Yeah, England."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Ok," America looked back at him "France says hi." He told him.

England stared at them as he pressed his back against the wall. He pointed at them "Wh-wh-what are you two doing here?!" he asked.

America rubbed the back of his neck. "Sleeping… oh you mean _why_ we're here? To wait until you woke up. We did a test to see how talkative you were in your sleep and so we thought we would wait until you woke up to tell you that so that we didn't ruin the data. I guess we all fell asleep. But you were very alive when you were asleep. You came down here and gave us pillows and a blanket then curled up here with me after you put on my jacket. Something about how you missed my cent or something…" he explained.

England stared at him then looked down as he held up his arms. He saw that was indeed, wearing America's baby blue jacket from yesterday. He looked back at America, who ran his hand up his through his hair as he looked down at the ground. He didn't have his glasses on which made the other's eyes sparkle more than they did when he had them on.

America looked around "England, where did you put my glasses?" he asked "You took them from me last night."

England blinked "I didn't touch your bloody glasses!" he snapped "Why the hell did you just think that you could come into my room when I was sleeping and do that ridiculous test on me?! I didn't give you permission to do so!"

America looked at him "It was for France's science project." He told him.

"What science project!?"

France groaned "England… stop yelling…" he mumbled.

America looked back at him then back at England "He had to do something on the brain when someone was sleeping." America sat up and supported his weight with his elbows. He turned and looked at him "How was your dream last night by the way?"

England's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, remembering his dream. He lifted his left hand and looked at its palm. The skin still tingled.

America tilted his head and smiled "Well?"

England looked at him then pulled his knees up to his chest. He hugged them "I don't want to talk about it…" he said quietly.

America watched him then kicked the off of his legs. He crawled over to him and sat in front of him. "You can tell me. I won't tell France, I promise." He held up his pinky "Pinky promise."

England looked at him then his hand. He shook his head.

America frowned slightly as he tilted his head "You're no fun! Nah I'm just kidding. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine with me."

Then suddenly, France appeared over America's shoulder "But did it have America in it?" he asked, scaring the crap out of America.

England glared at him "How the bloody hell did you get into my room France?!" he shouted

"I'm not answering that until you answer my question!"

America looked at England "He had a copy of the key." He told him.

France's mouth dropped and he looked at America "You have betrayed me!" he shouted dramatically.

England sighed and put a hand over his eyes. He slowly slid it down his face then stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Surround by bloody idiots!" he mumbled to himself.

America watched him then looked at France "I told you he would get pissed." He said.

France made a face "_I told you he would get pissed!"_ he said in a mocking voice then stood up and disappeared down a different hall then England did.

America laughed then stood up too. He stretched then put his hands on his hips and looked around. "Arthur, do you know where my glasses are?" he called to him.

"They're on the dresser beside the front door." He heard the other say.

America turned towards the front door "Oh ok. I see them." He walked over to them and picked them up. He slid them on then turned around. "_I guess I should help clean up._" He thought then started picking up the pillows and blankets on the floor. He placed the pillows back on England's back and one of the blankets. He ran his hands over the blanket, getting the wrinkles out of it then folded over the top of it. He then folded the other blanket into a large rectangle and layed it at the foot of the bed.

"Oh," he heard from behind him.

The blonde with glasses turned around to see England standing in the doorway with an apron on and a bowl in his hands. There was a long wooden spoon in bowl as well. England stared at his bed for a moment then looked at America.

America rubbed the back of his neck as he put one hand on his hip. "I thought that I would help clean up a bit." He said "I mean, sense we kinda just took the liberty of sleeping over here at your place."

England stared at him then nodded "Ok, thanks. Um… do you want something to eat?" he asked.

Then France ran out of the bathroom and put a hand on England's shoulder, making him jump. "Don't do it!" he shouted "Do NOT eat his cooking! It's the nastiest thing in the world! You'll get a stomach for weeks and you'll live those weeks in the bathroom! Take my word for it, don't eat England's cooking!" he told him with large eyes and he put his hand on his stomach "Seriously, I've been there…"

America's eyes widened and England rolled his "Oh please. It's not that bad." He said "Just because you got sick, doesn't mean that everyone will. Oh, and thanks for ruining my dreams of being a chief." He said sharply then walked back down the hall.

France put his forearm on the doorframe and one hand on his hip. He looked down the hall "Oh please! You never wanted to be a chief! You said so yourself that no one liked your cooking!"

"Shut up! If you don't want what I'm cooking, then go to out to breakfast! See if I care!"

"Are you crazy? Me? Going out in public with the way I look right now? You must have hit your head or something!"

"Whatever…"

America stared at him then started for the hall England walked down. "His cooking can't be _that_ bad." He said.

France looked at him "It is. But if you wanna take the risk, be my guest!" he said and pointed towards the kitchen.

"I will." America said with a nod in France's direction then turned down the hall. France waved his hand then disappeared back into the bathroom. America looked around as he stepped into the kitchen then looked to see England standing by the counter mixing something. He smiled and walked over to him. He peered over his shoulder. "What are you mixing?" he asked.

"Milk, flour, eggs, cream…" England listed.

"What kind of cream?"

"Butterscotch."

"Ooo~! Sounds yummy!"

"You'll be the first to think that if you still like it once you taste it."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as Francis says. He kinda seemed like a drama queen."

England smiled as he glanced up at him "You think so too huh?"

America chuckled "I take it there's a long list of people that think he's one, right?"

"Yup, pretty much everyone at school thinks he's one. Well… everyone other than his G.R.M.P group. They just agree with him when he has one of his moments."

"I see…" America rested his chin on the other's shoulder and watched as the spoon spun around and around in the tan, thick liquid. England blushed slightly and paused in his stirring to look at him. America glanced up at him "What? Oh!" America stepped back and put up his hands "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

England looked back at him then back at what he was doing as he shook his head slightly "N-no, it's ok. I just didn't expect it." He said then looked up at one of the cumbers and opened it. He reached up as he stood up on his tip toes for one of the pans but his fingers tips didn't quite reach. He made a face as he put a hand on the counter and tried again but he got the same result. He growled and grabbed one of the sheets under the one he wanted.

"Hey, be careful!" America shouted as his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him out of the way as a couple large pots fell from the shelf. England yelped when he was pulled and he stumbled back, losing his bounce. He fell back, taking America with him. The pots made a loud clanking sound as they hit the counter then the floor.

Soon France came running into the room. He put his hands on the doorframe "What's wrong?!" he shouted.

The two boys on the floor were now panting and England's eyes were wide. America pushed himself up and propped his arm up behind him. He ran a hand up through his hair "That was close…" he said quietly then looked up at France "England just pulled down some pots by accident."

France looked at the pots on the ground then at America "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I am," he looked at England "What about you England?"

England sat there a moment then looked at him "Oh uh… yeah." He said with a nod.

France sighed in relief and fell to lean against the doorframe. "Thank goodness… I was freaking out that England blew up that oven or something."

England rolled his eyes and America chuckled. He pushed himself up then held out a hand for the other. England took it and letting himself be pulled to his feet. He walked to the pots and picked them up then put them in the sink. He walked back to the cumber and looked up. He still didn't manage to knock down the one he wanted. He glared at it.

America chuckled some "Here, let me get it so you don't kill yourself." He said, walking over to him. He put a hand on the counter and reach upward, easily grabbing the pan England wanted. "This one, right?" he asked as he held it up for the other to see.

England nodded and took it "Thank you." He said then placed it on the counter. He looked up again at the oil and frowned. "_I seriously need to redo this whole entire kitchen…_" he thought. He blushed some from embarrassment and pointed to it as he looked at America. "Um… do you think you could…?" he started sheepishly.

"Sure," America said then grabbed what the other needed and placed it on the counter.

"Thanks,"

"Not a problem."

France smiled as he crossed his arms. "Aren't you two cute?" he asked. England shot him a cold look as he turned away. France waved his hand and put the other one on his hip. "I'm going to take a shower!" he called to him.

"Gee, help yourself France…" England grumbled.

America chuckled "You two act like your brothers." He said.

"Oh God, if Francis's was my brother, I don't know what I would do. I would probably go completely insane." England said, leaning over grab a pair of oven mitts then slipped them on. He picked up the tray then opened the oven and slid it inside. He pulled out another tray and placed it on the counter then closed the oven.

"I don't blame you, but Francis is a good guy." America said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. He looked down at the tray "Ooo~ are those chocolate pancakes?" he asked.

England looked at him then down at the food on the tray. He put his hands on the sides "They're muffins…" he said quietly.

America's eyes widened "Oh… I just thought that sense they were black and flat and like… crispy… looking…" he started but then saw the other frown sadly. He bit his lip then turned to face the black things on the tray. He smiled "Oh I see it now! Yeah, they do look like muffins! And they smell really good too!" he said.

England shook his head "You don't have to lie to me. I already know that you don't like them. Nobody ever does…"

America frowned as he looked at him then looked back down at the "muffins". He then scooped one of the large black things off the tray and into his hand. England's eyes widened "Hey wait! They're still hot!" he said quickly but America had already taken a bite out of it. England watched his face worriedly. America chewed for a moment then his eyes widened. England frowned and pointed to the corner "The trash can is right there. Go ahead and spit it out." He told him sadly, but then America smiled.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "Those are really good!"

England's eyes widened "Really? You think so?"

America nodded "Yes! I'm not even saying that to make you happy! These are fantastic!"

England stared at him in disbelieve then pointed to the fridge behind him "Do you want something with it? Like some fruit or jelly?" he asked.

America shook his head "No way! You don't need it! This is great without anything like that."

England watched him for a moment then smiled and looked back down at the tray. "Heh… thanks, I'm glad you like it. Um… France won't want one, so there's enough to where you can get two. I mean, if you want. And I made some jam and stuff to with the cakes in the oven now." He said quietly.

"Sweet! I can't wait to taste it!"

The pale blonde smiled more and looked up at America to see him take another large bite out of the muffin. "_He likes it…_" he thought "_He really likes my cooking…_"

France sighed happily as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped his waist and another towel in his hands to dry his hair. He then let the towel rest around his neck as he walked into the kitchen. "Nothing like a nice shower after sleeping on the floor." He said. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see England standing at the counter and America setting the table for two. He leaned against the doorframe "My, that's a lot of food for just you England." He said.

England glanced behind him at him then back at what he was doing. "You're paying for that water bill, France." He told him "And it's not all for me. It's for America and me, sense you don't like my cooking." He picked up a knife and started to cut a thick black round thing into one small piece and one large piece. He picked them up then placed then on plates.

"Oh? And you're sure that America isn't going to throw up on that stuff?" he asked.

England nodded and handed America the plates. "I'm positive. Don't believe me? Ask him yourself."

France raised an eyebrow and looked at America. "Well America?"

America placed the plates on the table and smiled up at him. "I love it. His cooking the amazing."

France's eye widened slightly "You're joking."

America shook his head "Nope! I absolutely, 100%, am in love with Arthur's cooking."

France stared at him then looked at England. He saw that the other was smiling ear to ear and blushing slightly. He would probably giggle too if neither of them weren't there at the moment.

America turned around and walked over to the counter. He put his hands on it and leaned over to look at what the other was doing. "Is everything good now?" he asked. "Oh! The muffins! We have to have some of those! You just _have_ to put the muffins out too!" he said then picked up one of the large flat muffins. He put it up close to his face and peeked out from behind it. England looked at him. "Pwease Mr. Engwish Man, eat me! Eat me!" America said in a high pitched voice of a child.

England laughed lively "Ok, ok! We can have the muffins too!" he told him.

America grinned "Yes!" he said happily then picked up the plate of muffins and brought them to the table.

France stared at England with large eyes. He hadn't heard the other laugh like that sense they were kids, back in Europe. This made him smile "Well I'm not touching that. I'll get dressed and go out to get something to eat. You two have a lovely breakfast!" he said, turning around.

England turned around and shot the other a glare. France flinched some and quickened his steps. America chuckled some "It's like you have him on a leash or something." He said.

"He WISHES he had me on a leash!!" France shouted.

"What was that?!" England shouted back, hitting a wooden spoon to the counter.

"N-nothing!!"

"That's what I thought!"


	7. Rollerskating King

America leaned back in his seat and put his hand on his stomach. "Oh God…" he said then leaned his head back as he sighed "That was awesome Arthur." He said then smiled at him.

England smiled back "I'm glad you like it. I'm still taken aback that there's someone other than me that likes my cooking."

"I don't know why everyone doesn't like it. I think it's fantastic." America then leaned forward towards the other "Say, do you know how to make brownies?" he asked with large sparkling eyes.

England nodded as he thought "I do believe I do." He said.

America had a mini spazz moment in his seat then leaned back in his chair. "Yes! I am so happy right now! You so have to make some later so I can try them. I bet they're even BETTER then the cake you made! I just loooove brownies."

England smiled from ear to ear, showing his teeth and his eyes sparkled. This just seriously made his day. He was angry about the whole testing him in his sleep thing but when he discovered that America also liked his cooking, he wasn't just thrilled that he proved France wrong, but that he had something special about him that America seemed to love.

America smiled back "You know, you look so much better when you smile like that. Your eyes sparkle and you look really happy." He told him.

England's eyes widened slightly and he looked down "Um… thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Honey I'm home~!" the two heard someone call from the front door.

England rolled his eyes as his smile disappeared "Francis…" he mumbled.

France walked into the kitchen and up to the table. He put a hand on England's head "So how was the breakfast America? Feeling sick at all?" he asked.

America shook his head "Nope! All I'm feeling right now is content and satisfied that my stomach is filled to the top with great tasting food."

"Wow," France looked down at England "You did it England. You found someone that likes your cooking too. What in the world are the odds of that?"

"About 1 in a trillion chance I bet." America noted.

England glared up at France's hand "Get your nasty hands off me!" he told him, pushing it away. He stood up and started picking up the dishes "And I'm guessing you want us to ask you how your breakfast was France." He said.

France put his hand on his hip "Well now that you brought it up, I guess I could tell you."

America chuckled some at the annoyance that was on England's face "You want some help England? I'm not very good at cleaning, but I'm good at stacking stuff!" he offered.

England smiled at him some "Thank you, but I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Alright."

France smiled "Would you look at you two? You look like-…" France started but swallowed his words when England quickly elbowed him in the stomach, making France gasp then fall to his knees.

"Hmph!" the pale blonde said then picked up the dishes and walked to the counter.

America put an elbow on the table and held his chin as he looked down at the other on the floor. "Come on France. You should have known that that was going to happen sooner or later." He said him.

France hugged his stomach and glared at England, who didn't seemed affected by the glare at all. "Bastard…" he hissed lowly. England glanced back at him then turned on the water and started to clean the dishes. "If I cough up blood Arthur, I'm coming after you." France told him.

England rolled his eyes "Tch… I didn't hit you that hard France."

"Like hell you did!"

America chuckled some as he watched France struggle to his feet and leaned back against the wall. "Le bâtard anglais fichu..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Call me whatever you want France," England started as he placed the clean dishes in the strainer "It's not going to make a difference to me."

France sighed and looked at America "So is there anything planned for today?" he asked.

America shrugged "I don't have anything planned. What about you England?" he said then looked at the shorter one.

England turned off the water and dried his hands with a towel. He turned around and leaned back against the counter. "No I don't think I do."

"Ooo!" America said suddenly "We should go roller skating! Isn't there a rink near the ice cream place? I think I saw it when we drove by."

France smiled and England frowned. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!" France exclaimed happily.

"I don't know…" England said as he crossed his arms.

America frowned "What's wrong? Don't you want to go?" he asked.

"I do but…" England started but France cut him off.

"He doesn't know how to rollerblade or ice skate." France said with a large grin, earning himself yet another glare from the English teen.

America looked at France then back at England "That's it? Well that's silly! Hell, France and I could help you stay on your feet! Rollerblading is much easier then ice skating, I can tell you that."

"I think I'll pass… France will just trip me or something."

France gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest "I would not do that to you! It could ruin your pretty little face!"

England glared at him "You did every time we went when we were in Europe."

"We were kids!"

"You were 13 and I was 8… you knew what you were doing."

"Ok so I did. But I was one of those kids that was terribly stupid when it came to things like that. Plus the hormones kicked in at that time so yeah…"

"Hmph!"

America laughed "Come on England. Even if France doesn't help you, I will." He said putting a thumb up.

France looked at him "You know how to rollerblade? How well?"

America smirked and looked at him "Got a pair of skates?"

"Yeah,"

"In-lines?"

"Yeah,"

"Cough 'em up and I'll show you who's the sidewalk king is."

France raised an eyebrow as he grinned "A bit cocky don't you think? I can skate too."

America leaned back into his lean and crossed his arms "Wanna have a computation?"

"What chya got in mind?"

"We get a long road with a long of stuff on it, two pairs of in-line skates, and England judges who does the best tricks and most impressive run."

England looked at him "Wait, why am I being dragged into this?" he asked.

America looked at him "Because you're the only person we have right now that isn't doing anything."

England sighed "I'm going to hate this…"

"Hey, hold up," France said suddenly, making America look at him "What do I get when I win?" he asked.

"And I'm the cocky one?" America said with a smirk and as he raised an eyebrow "Whoever wins gets to teach England how to roller-skate."

"Again I get dragged into something stupid!!" England whined.

France smiled "Deal."

"Oh god…"

America smiled "Well let's get going!"

* * *

America sat on the stairs of England's apartment, tightening his skates and loosening the wheels. France already had his skates on and stood with his arms crossed "You're loosening your wheels?" he asked.

The blonde nodded "Yup!"

"How come?"

America put a finger to his lips as he glanced up at him "It's a secret." He finished up with his skates then stood up and tapped them against the sidewalk. He took out a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth then took out his IPod. He held it up "You mind?" he asked. France shook his head. "Thanks," America took a large pair of wireless headphones out of his bag that was resting on the stairs and put them over his ears at an angle. He then turned on his IPod and changed the song. He looked up at France "You ready?" he asked.

"Of course!" France said putting his hands on his hips.

America then looked down the hill and at England who stood with his arms crossed at the end of the street. He took out a radio and pushed the side button as he put it near his lips. "You ready England?" he asked.

England took out his radio and put it to his lips "Let's get this over with." He told him.

"Roger that." America put it back in his back pocket and looked at Franc. "Who's going first?"

"I will." France said.

America nodded "Fair enough, be my guest."

France put up his hair then turned to face England. America took out his radio and counted as he pressed the button "We're going in 3… 2… 1!! Go!!" he shouted.

France shot off down the hill, bending his knees slightly. He glanced around then jumped onto a rail and slid down it then jumped and grabbed a flag pull. He used his arms to flip over the pole and push him forward. He did some flips and trick in the air then landed backwards on the road. He looked at the ramp that they had built and started to gain speed as he came to it. Once he hit the rain, he jumped last minute, giving him for air to do two back flips and two twists before landing back on the ground. He only landed on one skate though. England's eyes widened and he took a step forward, thinking that he was going to lose his balance and fall but France leaned back and flipped to land on his other skate. He grinned as he came to England and put his other foot down. He started to skate around him and took his radio "How was that, America?" he asked.

America took out his radio and smiled "Not bad. That back flip at the end was pretty cool. Ok you ready to see what I can do?"

"Go for it."

"You got it."

America put the radio back in his pocket and locked it in place so that it wouldn't fall out when he did any flips. He moved to the top of the hill and fixed his headphones before pressing play on his IPod. As soon as the song started, he bolted forward, pumping his arms and legs and quickly gaining speed like it was as easy as breathing air. America grinned and started to spin down the road, due to his wheels being so loose. He then jumped on top of a car and grabbed a flag pole and spun around up it. He bent his knees and shot off it and started riding on the walls of the building. Both England and France's eyes widened as they watch him grind on the window sills and leaned back to where his back was almost flat. America glanced up to see a pole sticking out of the building and he grabbed it with one hand. When he did, he flipped after pushing off with it and did spinning flips in the air.

"Holy bloody hell!!" England shouted.

America landed again then leaned forward and pushed off with his hands, doing yet another back flip. "Watch out France!" America called to him.

France quickly moved out of the way as America zoomed towards them. England's eyes widened and he took a step back. America grinned and bent his knees as he came close to the other. He then grabbed England around the waist, knocking England off his feet. England screamed as America did this and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck in fear of his own life. America jumped and turned so when he landed, his skates would be turned the wrong was and he was skid to a stop. England was now gasping for air as his heart was racing as face and America was just riding down the hill. His grip on the other didn't loosen either as France rolled over with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice work my friend. You managed to do an amazing job on the street and scare the shit out of England twice in the same 5 minutes." France said with a smile. "I think you may have won too."

America smiled up at him, standing up straight "Thanks." He then looked at England and chuckled some "Are you alright?" he asked.

England's eyes were still wide but his breathing was calming down some. He slowly nodded.

"Are you sure?"

England shook his head.

America smiled some and rolled over to the bench and knelt down to place the other on it, but the other didn't let go. "Just calm and put your head in-between your knees. It'll calm your breathing and stop your head from spinning." He told him.

England slowly removing his shaking arms from around the others neck then put his head in-between his knees as he took deep and slow breaths.

America put his hands on his hips "Can you tell us who won the-…" he started but stopped when England pointed him then slowly put it back on his knees. America blinked "Well alright then." He then turned to France and held out his hand "Nicely down France." He said.

France shook his head "Same to you."

America smiled then looked down at England "I think we should let England rest for a moment before even thinking about going to the rink."

"I think you're right..." France said with a nod then leaned over "England, are you ok?" he asked.

Both the other nations' eyes widened when the saw England flipped them the bird and France laughed as he leaned back "Yup! He's fine!"


	8. Roller Rink

"Come on England, it's not going to bite you." America said with a chuckle as he stood in the middle of the roller rink with his arms crossed.

France held his hands behind his back and glanced over at England as he tilted his head toward him "I think he's scared of falling on his ass." He said.

England shot him a glare then looked down at the wooden floor and his in-line skates. Yeah he was scared of falling and getting hurt, but he didn't want the other two to know that.

America smiled and pushed off gently to roll over to him. He put one hand on the railing and held out the other. "Come on, I'll help you on and around the track a couple times."

England looked at his hand for a moment then slowly took it, blushing slightly.

"Alright, just step off and onto the floor. Here, give me your other hand too." America said then moves his skates to press against the board that England was standing on. He held out his other hand for him. "I promise I won't let go."

England looked at him then bit his lip. He took the other's hand then slowly took a step off the ledge and onto the floor, then did the same with his other foot to stand in-between the other's legs.

This made the taller one smile "See? That wasn't so hard. Now come on, let's get going." He switched his hands so that he could stand behind the other and still hold to his hands.

England looked back at him then down at the floor as he blushed some. "_Well at least France isn't the one teaching me…_" he thought.

"Alright, now I'll get us going, but all you have to do is use the friction of the wheel against the floor to move forward. Are you ready?" America explained. England nodded. "Ok," the taller one gently pushed off, moving them forward slowly. England's grip on the other's hands tightened. "It's ok," America said, feeling the other tense. "Baby steps; move your feet forward. It's like walking."

England nodded and slowly moved his feet like he was walking. He smiled some when he noticed that America wasn't moving his feet but he was still moving forward.

"Good! See? It's not that hard." America said with a smile.

France smiled as he skated in circles then up to the DJ's booth. "That is just downright adorable." He said to him then looked up "Don't you think, Japan?" he asked.

The teen with short black hair looked at him then the two skating. He nodded "It is indeed. And I'm guessing that you want me to play something will make England blush?" he asked.

"Would you be a dear and do that for me?" France asked and smiled up at him.

"Are you going to pay me?"

"No…"

"Then of course." Japan said then started digging through his CDs for something a bit more… slow.

England watched his feet but then his eyes widened when his feet went forward, but he didn't. This made him fall back, taking America with him. America's eyes widened slightly and his quickly moved his arms to wrap around his waist to take most of the fall.

"Oof!" he said then laughed "You were doing so well!"

England looked back at him then forward "Sorry."

America shook his head "No, it was going to happen sooner or later."

England then noticed that America had his arms around his waist and he blushed but he blushed a bit more when he heard a slower more romantic song play.

America looked up "That's funny… I never heard a song like this play at a roller rink."

"_That's because it normally doesn't play…_" England thought then took the other's arms off him and slowly stood up. America looked up at him then popped up too. He smiled and put his hands behind his back then leaned forward to look at him. "You wanna go fast?" he asked.

England looked at him and shook his head. "No way, I'll fall." He said.

"No you won't, because I'll make sure you don't. Here, watch." America took the other's hands again, only he stood in front of him then time and started to move quickly backwards. England's eyes widened and he gripped the other's hands tight. "Just walk," America told him "Walk towards me."

England looked at him "Easier said than done."

"Come on, give it a try. I bet you'll surprise yourself."

England looked at him then down at his feet. America pushed his chin back up with the back of his hand when he was still holding the other's. "Keep your head up," he told him "You'll have better balance like that."

The pale blonde nodded. There wasn't much to look at that was forward other than the others sparkling eyes, which he didn't mind staring at, but when the other was smiling back at him, it made him feel all tingly and made him want to look away and smile. He was soon knocked out of his trance, though when the other chuckled.

"You're blushing," America told him, though he was pretty sure the other already knew that. England blushed a bit more and looked away. America smiled "England look," he said.

England looked up to see that the other had let go of his hands and was a couple feet in front of him with his arms crossed and skating backwards. This made his eyes widened and he looked down at his feet. He was skating on his own and keeping up pace with the other too! He smiled and looked back up at the other.

America laughed as they passed France "It only took me 15 minutes to get him skating France!" he told him.

France smiled and pushed off the wall. He skating over to England and started to skate around him with his hands behind his back. "Would you look at you England? You're skating on your own and keeping up with America! I'm so proud of you."

England looked at him and watched him spin around him. Soon he saw France's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"England! You're spinning around!" America shouted happily.

England's eyes widened and he looked around. He was indeed spinning around in circles as France spun around him. He smiled that smile that America loved and looked at him. He slowly stopped spinning by put his hands on the wall. He stood there a moment then turned around. He pushed himself off the wall and started towards America. France appeared next to him with a smile then grinned. England's eyes widened then he looked down. His feet got caught up together and he tripped. "Whoa!" he shouted.

America's eyes widened and he bolted over then bent his knees just in time to catch the other in one of his arms. He sighed in relief "Phew! That was close! You almost hit your face!"

England sat there a moment then glared up at France "You're such an ass hole."

France put up his hands "What did I do?!" he asked with large eyes.

"You made me fall!"

"I didn't even touch you!"

"Hmph!" England huffed then slowly lifted himself up again once America had let go of him. America chuckled.


	9. Day Dreaming Hurts

A couple weeks later, England stood in his gym uniform in a field not far from the tennis courts, or the basketball courts. He was kicking a soccer ball back and forth in-between him and another player from his team. He would glance to his left in-between kicks to watch America play basketball with some of the other kids or to watch France jump around the tennis courts as he swung his racket around. But even when he tried to watch France more, his eyes seemed to float to watch America. The way his body moved and jumped to make a dunk into the basket, would make him space out a lot of times.

He shook his head and looked back at his fellow soccer player when the ball was coming toward him. He picked it up with his feet then popped it up to bounce it on his knees.

"Stop showing off Arthur!" the other player shouted in a joking tone.

England laughed and popped the ball high into the air. "Better catch this one!" he shouted back then did a spin to kick the ball as hard as he could. This sent the ball zooming down the field, causing the other player's eyes to widen but he managed to catch it ad fall back into the net.

"That's cold!" he shouted.

England just put his hands on his hips and smiled. He glanced back over to watch America run and trick the other players he was playing with. He jumped to the right but then ran to the left to the basket. He did a spin around one person then passed the ball to another. Once he did, he ran to the basket and started jumping up and down.

"I'm open!" he shouted "I'm open!"

His fellow team member glanced around then tossed the ball to America where he jumped and made the basket. This made England smile. The American was _defiantly_ not what he thought one would be.

"Arthur, watch out!" someone shouted.

England looked forward "What?" but his eyes widened when he saw the soccer ball zooming towards him. He went to put up his hands but it was too late. The ball smashed into England's face, causing him to yell and fall backwards to lay on his back.

America and France both turned around instantly when they heard the other yell. "Arthur!!" they shouted, dropping everything and bolting over to him. France was the first to get to him sense the tennis courts were closer. He knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur, Arthur can you hear me!?" he shouted. Soon America showed up and knelt next to him on the other side too.

England just laid there for a long moment but then groaned and put a hand on his head. "Urgh…" he mumbled quietly "What happened…?"

France sighed in relief "At least you can hear us…" He said he said with a smile.

England squeezed his eyes shut then slowly opened them. He had to blink a couple times to be able to see clearly then looked at his worried friends. "F-Francis, Alfred…" he said then looked up at the sky "Whoa… everything is spinning right now…"

America chuckled "Yeah, that's because you just got pwned by a soccer ball, like right in the face." He said, moved some of the other's hair and putting his hand on the side of his head.

England stared at the sky then put a hand on the hand on the side of his head. He gripped it tight as he closed his eyes. He chuckled "That's embarrassing…" he said.

France chuckled too "What the hell were you thinking England? You scared the crap out of us!"

"Sorry about that…"

"Well… I guess I forgive you. Here, go ahead and sit up."

England opened his eyes then slowly sat up with a grunt. France helped him "There ya go…" the English teen sat there a moment but then his eyes widened and he quickly put his hand to his nose. France and America's eyes widened slightly and looked at him.

"What's wrong? America asked.

England sat there a moment then moved his hand and looked down at it. It was covered in blood and he gasped. "Blood!" he shouted.

"Oh, you must have gotten a nose bleed." France said "Or you broke it."

England looked at him with large, fearful eyes as he put his hand back over his nose. He had never broken something before and from what he read and saw on TV, he didn't want to. It looked painful and it would put him off the soccer team for who knows how long! Maybe even the whole season!

America chuckled "Just calm down. It's not a big deal. Here, let me take a look. I took health class for a year back in the United States." He said then put a hand on his head. England looked at him as he did. America gently grabbed his wrist "It's ok, let me see." He told him with a soft smile.

England stared at him a moment then slowly moved his hand. Blood now ran from his nose, over his lips, and dripped off his chin. America tilted the other's head back and looked at his nose. The older one's eyes watered slightly in fear but he did his best to blink them back. He didn't want to cry in front of his fellow soccer team.

"Hmm…" America said then tilted the other's head towards him. He looked at the bridge of his nose then gently ran his fingers over it. England gasped harshly when he did, causing America so snatch his hand back quickly "Sorry. Um… do you think you can cough for me?" he asked.

Could he? If he did he would probably end up letting his tears of fear win the battle. He shook his head.

France put a hand on his arm "Arthur, it's alright. It's just a bit of blood. Go ahead and cough. It's not like you're going to cough out a third lung or something.

Again, England shook his head. He couldn't seem to find his voice either to tell the other two that he couldn't. It was probably better that way though. If he did, his voice might brake and he would cry. Maybe he could tell them another way then using his voice. He looked up at them and blinked hard. He showed them his red eyes and their eyes widened.

"Oh…" France said, looking at America.

America looked at him and bit his lip. "Um… why don't I take him to the nurse?" he asked.

France nodded "Ok, go ahead. I'll tell a teacher."

America nodded then looked at England. "Come on, you have to stand up so that I can take you to the nurse." He told him.

England nodded and slowly stood up with the help of the American. America took the other's arm and wrapped it around his neck, taking some of the other weight. England put his hand back over his nose and gladly leaned against the other. But once they started walking, England's eyes squeezed his eyes shut and yelled, making America stop.

France's eyes widened and he blinked. He looked down at the other's feet and saw that one of his ankles was slightly larger than the other. "Oh! You're ankle is swollen Arthur!" he said.

The two boys looked down at it.

"Do you think he sprained it when he fell?" one boy from the soccer team asked.

"He could have broke it too." Another added.

England's eyes widened and he looked at them. His eyes watered more and he quickly turned his head the other way, towards America. Tears of fear and pain started gushing out of his eyes and dripped off his chin along with the blood. He was so scared about everything that was happening. Not only was he afraid that he might have broken his nose, but now his ankle! This was the worst day every…

America's eyes widened and he looked down at the other. He frowned when he saw the tears then smiled. He planted his feet then shifted to pick the other up into his arms. England's eyes widened and he looked at him. "Don't say anything. I already know." America told him with a smile.

France stood up but his eyes widened when he saw the tears running down England's face. "Arthur…" he said quietly.

America glanced at him "It's ok, I got him. Just go inform a teacher." He told him then winked.

France blinked some but then understood. He nodded "You got it." He said then quickly ran off.

America lifted the other to get a good grip on him then started running himself. England's eyes widened and he gasped America chuckled and smiled at him "Don't worry, I won't drop you, I promise. You're light any ways." He told him.

England looked at him then finally let all his tears out as he squeezed his eyes shut and put his face into the other's neck. Right now he didn't care if he looked gay in the position he was in, he just wanted a shoulder to cry on, and in this case, it was Alfred that would be that shoulder.


	10. Nurse's Office

America pushed the nurse's office door open with his back and walked in backwards. Once in, he looked around but didn't see anyone "Huh…" he said "I guess she stepped out for a moment or something." He then walked to a bed next to the window and gently placed the other down on it. England looked down at the foot of the bed were his feet rested and at his ankle. More tears filled his eyes when the thought of him breaking it back. America frowned and grabbed a box of tissues. He took one and started to wipe away the tears on his cheeks and in his eyes.

"It's going to be alright Arthur. You didn't break or sprain your ankle, I can tell you that right now." America told him softly.

England coughed a bit and looked at him "How do you know?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

"Because if you did, you would know." The older one told him "You didn't notice that you hurt your ankle until you walked on it. If you broke it or sprained it, then you would have been crying about your ankle and not your bloody nose. Trust me, I've both sprained and broke my ankle before. Not at the same time of course! That would really suck!" America said with a smile.

England choked out a laugh at the other's small joke. America chuckled some too and grabbed another tissue. "Here, move your hand." He told him. England did as he was told and America pressed the tissue to the bottom of his nose. "Hold that there while I get some ice for your ankle and nose." He told him then stood up and walked off.

The older one blinked "Ice for my nose?" he asked, sounding a bit congested due to the tissue being over his nose.

"Yeah. The coldness of the ice numbs the top of your tops and stops the bleeding faster. Plus it would kill the swelling you have on the bridge of it." America called to him.

England blinked then glanced out the window. The sun was starting to set sense gym was almost over and it was their last class period of the day. The sunset was so pretty and yet so sad. It met that another day had past but it never told if the next day would come after the everlasting darkness.

"Ok, here we go." America said once he came back to the bed. He sat on the side of bed and England looked at him. America held out an ice cube to the other "Just hold this to the bridge of your nose and tilt your head back, ok?"

England nodded and took the cold cube of water from him then placed it on his nose as he tilted his head back a bit.

"Good, that's it." America praised then turned to the other's foot. He leaned over the other and grabbed one of the pillows then placed it beside him. He started to undo the shoe laces then England looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can't get the ice on your ankle with all this stuff over it, can I?" he asked as he smiled at him.

"No, I guess you're right."

"See? I know what I'm doing." England smiled a bit and America pointed at him. "Now put that ice back on your nose and tilt your head back. I don't think you want people seeing you walking around like a broke soccer player." He said.

England nodded and tilted his head back again as he put the ice back on it.

America smiled then turned back to the other's foot. He loosened the strings then gently slid it off his foot and dropped the cleat to the ground. He then took the long black sock off then the shin guard. He placed those on the floor too and smiled. "Here, take a look. The swelling on your ankle is almost gone." He said, putting the pillow under it

England looked at it and his eyes widened slightly "Wow… so I guess nothing was wrong with it right?" he asked.

America nodded "Yup, that's right. You probably just landed on it wrong or something." He then placed the ice bag on his ankle.

England gasped a bit "That's cold." He said.

America chuckled "Gee I wonder why." He said then looked at him with a smile. England smiled back and watched the other stand up. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth. He then ran it under some water and ringed it out. "I think maybe we should clean up your face and hand." He said as he walked back to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Give me your hand." He said, holding it out his own hand. England did as he was told and watched him start to clean the blood of it.

"Tell me something," America said suddenly. England tilted his head and America paused in cleaning his hand to look up at him. "Do you not like the sight of blood?" he asked. "Because you freaked when you saw it."

England shook his head "No, only if it's my own blood and there's a lot of it. I mean, I've gotten scratched up before but I've never seen so much of my own blood at one time until today." He said honestly.

America looked at him for a moment then went back to what he was doing. "I see. I used to get into fights with my little brother and with other kids, so I'm use to getting beaten up and seeing my own blood. I saw a lot of other people's blood too." He said.

"Oh… that's terrible."

"Yeah, but it made me who I am today." He said with a smile.

"Well then I'm glad you got into those fights."

America looked up at him with a puzzled face "Huh?"

England looked down "Well, you just said that if you didn't get into those fights, then you wouldn't be the person you are right now. And I like who you are right now. You're nice and caring, but not like France. France is nice too, but you're different than he is. He teases me sometimes and you don't, so I like that part about you. Then you went to the trouble of helping me when I was hurt. I grew up not having that shoulder to cry on, even when France was there. He's not the type that will stop and listen to you when you really need it. My parents would yell at me when I cried too so I was forced to hide all my emotions in secret or my father would hit me. And maybe, if you didn't fight those people, you wouldn't be here right now, in this country, in this school, in this room, and here with me, cleaning up my hand and listening to what I have to say." He said then smiled as small tears formed in his eyes. "I'm very grateful that you did what you did, and I'm sorry if you got hurt during those times, but at least you're here now, because now, I don't feel so alone inside anymore…" He then wiped the small tears from his eyes as he choked out a small chuckle "I really need to stop crying. It's terrible."

America stared at him with large eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… England seemed like the kind of person that didn't show emotion because he didn't have any but… what he was hearing now was nothing but emotions. He smiled some and reached a hand up to cup the other's cheek. England's eyes widened and he looked at him, still having small tears dripping from his eyes.

"You'll never be alone, Arthur." He told him. "I'll always be here, and I promise that."

England stared at him then watched him lean forever and hug him tight. He sat there a moment but then his eyes lowered and he wrapped his arms around his back. He hid his face into the other's shoulder as he squeezed his eyes shut. He gripped the other's gym shirt tight as he felt the other put a hand on his head.

"It's alright Arthur… you can cry. I won't tell anyone." America said with a smiled as he closed his eyes and gently ran his finger through his hair.

England gagged a bit on his tears but then slowly opened his eyes slightly. He blinked some, letting the tears roll down his cheeks then pulled away from the other slightly. America looked at him, a bit puzzled. England looked up at him, showing the blush under his eyes and he looked down.

"What's the matter Arthur?" America asked.

England didn't say anything. He slowly leaned closer to the other then lifted his head to place his lips on his. America's eyes widened slightly as he blushed but then his eyes slowly lowered and he kissed him back. More tears dripped from England's eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness or pain. They were tears of joy and happiness that the other had kissed him back and not pushed him away in a frantic way. He smiled.

America could feel the other smile against his lips, which made him smile as well. He lifted a hand and placed it on the other's cheek then gently played with his hair with his fingers. England lifted his chin slightly and tilted his head to the side. He didn't mean to do what he was doing, it just came naturally to him and he felt as though he should obey his hearts commands. America didn't seem to mind at all. He just tilted his head slightly the opposite way and placed his hand on the other the other's. England's heart seemed as though it would pop right out of his chest when the other touched his hand but he pulled his away slightly. America glanced down at his empty hand and felt a bit sad but he was pleasantly surprised when the other entwined his fingers with his own. This made him smile and close his eyes again.

After what seemed like forever, the two slowly pulled away but still stayed close together. England straightened his head and blushed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

America looked at him and gently brushed his thumb on the others cheek. "For what?" he asked.

"For kissing you suddenly like that… I don't know what came over me."

America chuckled some "Well don't worry, I forgive you a million times over. Remember when I called you cute the first day I met you?" England nodded, glancing up at him. "Well I thought you were, and I liked you for that. But now I like you on many different levels."

England sat there a moment with slightly large eyes "Really?" he asked quietly.

America nodded "Yeah. A bit cheesy, I know, but still." He put a hand over his heart "I don't think this lies."

The older one watched him then smiled slightly, showing his teeth and he looked down. He giggled a bit but then slapped his hand over his mouth as he blushed darker and his eyes widened slightly. America chuckled and gently took the other's hand off his mouth "Don't. It was adorable." He told him.

England smiled again and tilted his head. He then playfully pushed the other's shoulder "You better not tell anyone." He said.

"Oh, I'm goin to tell everyone." America said with a smirk.

"Don't!"

"Relax! I won't! I promise!"

England relaxed and he smiled warmly, but then his eyes widened and the flickered towards the door. "Someone's coming." He said then looked at America "Don't tell anyone, please."

America nodded, taking his hands back and scooting away. "I won't."

"Knock knock!" France sang as he walked into the room with a smile. He was dressed back into his normal clothes as well. He saw America sitting on the other's bed side cleaning up England's hand and England had the tissue over his nose. He walked over to them and sat down next to England "How are you feeling? Are you ok?" he asked.

England nodded "Yeah. I'm surprised you cared enough to come and see me."

"Hey, I may be an ass hole and like to tease you, but you're still my best friend in the whole world." He looked at America "No offence, America."

America put up his hand "Nontaken."

France looked down at the clothes in his hands "I brought you guys' clothes from your lockers. I thought that you might want to change out of those disgusting gym uniforms." He said then placed England's clothes next to him and tossed America's to him.

"Thanks," America said as he caught it then placed them on the bed next to him.

"No problem." France looked at England "Are you almost ready to go?" he asked.

England looked at him then America. America nodded "Yeah, he is. I just have to clean his face then we'll change real quick."

"That's great. Who's up for ice cream?!" France asked happily.

America raised his hand "Oh! I am!"

England stared at them then shook his head as he smiled a bit. "You both are such twits…"


	11. GRMP Meeting

France put his hands together as he stood in front of his G.R.M.P group in the chorus room and smiled. "Alright, I think we should get started. Everyone is here today right?" he asked.

Japan pointed next to him to an empty with his thumb "Poland isn't here." He said.

France waved a hand "Oh well, he'll get over it. Anyone else? No? Ok!" he turned around on his heels and picked up a piece of chalk then began to write on the board behind him. "Now Switzerland has informed me that there's going to be a town meeting with all the important leaders meeting there… I say we go and-…" he started but heard the door to the chorus room open and he sighed. "Poland, if you're going to be late, you could at least call first." He said then turned around. His eyes widened.

At the door wasn't Poland. It was America and England, standing hand 'n' hand with each other. America was smiling and England looked very shy and embarrassed with his blushed.

America waved once "Howdy!" he said "Sorry we're late. It took a bit longer to convince England to come with me then I thought it would." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

France stood there a moment and he dropped his chalk. Everyone else stared at them too. "Merde sainte..." France said quietly.

"Tch…" England started then glanced up at him "Don't get any ideas France. Just because I'm here, doesn't mean I like you."

America looked down at him "Of course you do! You're best friends after all, right?"

"Yes but now he's going to tease me about it."

France stood there a moment then pointed at them "You two are… together?" he asked. America nodded. France put his hands on his head "What the hell happened in-between now and a month ago!?" he shouted.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret." America said with a wink.

England rolled his eyes "Just tell him… He's going to bother you and me until one of us tells."

"You sure?" America asked, looking down at him.

"Mhmm."

"Ok," America let go of the other's hand and walked over to France "You remember a week ago when England got hurt?" France nodded. "Well everything kinda happened there. Turns out, all the ingredients were there but it took England to turn on the oven to make the cake. Is this making sense at all?"

France shook his head, but Spain spoke up. "He means that the two of them both liked each other but England did something that told America that he liked him." He explained as he leaned back in the bleachers and crossed his arms.

America pointed at him as England walked next to him "Yeah!"

"Oh ok," France said with a nod "So what did England do?"

America smiled and looked at England. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him to him, making England's eyes widened. The taller one wrapped his arms around his neck from behind and rested his chin on his arms. "He just told me what was on his mind." He said then pecked the other on the cheek, making England blush.

England glared at him weakly "H-hey! Let go of me you big goofy!" he said as he tried to push the other away.

France watched them fuss then smiled. "I told you so, Arthur." He said as he put his hands on his hips.

England sighed "See? I told you he would say that if we came."

America chuckled some "But would you rather be in secret forever or tell your best friend that you had a boyfriend?"

"Nether."

France smiled "Ok love birds, go take a seat. The meeting has already started when you walked in." he said, pointing to the bleachers.

America saluted "Yes sir!" he then let go of the other and walked over to the bleachers. England followed with a sigh.

France watched them then picked up his chalk. "I should be a match maker!" he said "You two are the cutest thing!"

England glared at him "Oh shut up you twit!"

France laughed then turned back around. America smiled and took the other's hand in his, making him look up.

"I love you." He whispered to him as France began to talk again.

England stared at him then smiled back "I love you too."


End file.
